


The Sound of Things

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Trick or Treat 2017, meep morp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: "Lapis? LAPIS!""What!" Lapis yelled from some distance to Peridot's left."Do you miss anything from Homeworld?" Peridot asked and then quickly added. "Not that I do, no, I'm perfectly content and um, that word for foolishly deluded? Happy! Yes, happy, but you know if there were something you missed that would be good! We could talk about it or something!"





	The Sound of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazare_syn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazare_syn/gifts).



Another day on Earth, another day out in the so called "sun". That ball of gas was currently high in the sky, while many little six-legged visitors were making sounds, and the oxygen felt heavy with heat. Peridot was taking everything in from what she was sure was the most defensive position, prone on the green plant carpeting in front of the barn.

Sometime soon she'd probably need to crawl to the smaller-then-lake-sized-water-hole. Maybe. Or maybe she'd just continue to be exist with whatever strange feeling that she was feeling in her chest.

Or she could try sharing it? Maybe that would help.

"Lapis? LAPIS!"

"What!" Lapis yelled from some distance to Peridot's left.

"Do you miss anything from Homeworld?" Peridot asked and then quickly added. "Not that I do, no, I'm perfectly content and um, that word for foolishly deluded? Happy! Yes, happy, but you know if there were something you missed that would be good! We could talk about it or something!"

There was a sigh, it was a lot closer. "I miss music," Lapis said.

"That's great! I can totally fix that!" Peridot said and tried to sit up, she ended up flopping about. It was completely undignified, but thankfully Lapis wasn't looking at Peridot at all, instead she was staring off into the distance.

"No, I mean our music," she said. "There's nothing like that here."

"Oh, yeah that music," Peridot said, remembering the harmonies of clever gem hands smoothing down the facets of gemstone instruments, the beat of feet on crystal floors and the clang of gem weapons clashing as voices sung together, rising to build effortless melodies. There's wasn't anything like that here.

The only thing here was a confusing amount of raw material not yet ready to be played. Some of it made Peridot feel things though, strange feelings. Gem music might be impossible but maybe they could...

Maybe they could make something that made them feel like it sounds.

"What if, what if we made something that felt like the feeling of that music, but out of things! Like silent sounds, or not so silent, we do have a bunch of stuff we could throw against each other.

"Hmm," Lapis mumbled, Peridot lifted her head just enough to see Lapis making her thinking face, "okay."

"Great! But first I'm going to crawl into smaller-then-lake-sized-water-hole, I think the star light is just too strong on this planet for this much extended exposure."

"Okay, I'll get started throwing stuff around."

"Hey wait! No fair! I'm pretty sure that's the best part!"

Lapis ignored Peridot, like usual, to make a fist out of water rise up from the smaller-then-lake-sized-water-hole, grabbing ahold of the metal grain holder thingy and throwing it into the barn.

It made a wonderful smashing noise!

The hand made of water exploded, raining sweet relief down on Peridot and making her feel something, something like a heavy weight was being lifted.

This was going to be amazing!


End file.
